Batman vs Sherlock Holmes
center|border|600px Epic Rap Battles of History #26 is the twenty-sixth installment of the Epic Rap Battles of History series and the eleventh installment of Season 2. It features the greatest detective of all time, Sherlock Holmes, competing against the Dark Knight and crime-fighting vigilante, Batman. It also features Sherlock's companion and friend, Dr. Watson, and Batman's side-kick and boy wonder, Robin. It was released a day late on November 27th, 2012. Cast Nice Peter as Batman EpicLLOYD as Robin Zach Sherwin as Sherlock Holmes Kyle Mooney as Dr. Watson Lyrics Batman: Nice hat, dork. You look like a duck. I had Alfred read your books. He told me they suck. I'll crush your British nuts until they're bangers and mash. I've seen better detective work in Tango & Cash. You chump, I kick punks like you off the streets, While you and Velma here are solving Scooby-Doo mysteries. Nothing makes me laugh, but I bet your raps can. So bring it on, bitch... I'm Batman! Sherlock Holmes: I once met a rich fellow who smelled of guano and pain. Dr. Watson: Holmes, explain. Sherlock Holmes: I deduce this deuce stain is Bruce Wayne! Dr. Watson: The billionaire? Sherlock Holmes: Yes, his wealth would allow this adversary of ours To afford the toys he needs Dr. Watson: Since he has no superpowers! Sherlock Holmes: You want a battle, bat? Bring it then! Dr. Watson: I heard he has a British butler. Sherlock Holmes: Good! Then he'll be used to getting served by Englishmen! You're a wack vigilante black pantied spud with no skill. My sidekick's a doctor Dr. Watson: Because his flows are so ill! Batman: Shut up, nerds. I serve justice, so eat it. My sidekick only comes around... Robin: ...When he's needed! Boy wonder make ya wonder how your ass got killed. Bite harder than those hounds down in Baskerville. I'll bust you with that bat-wack-rap repellant. Rappel a building, snatch a villain, then by dinner be chillin'. Got a secret 'bout your homegirl Irene Adler. Took her back to my nest to "bam pow kersplat" her. I'll shatter that fiddle with a chop of the hand! Holy Conan Doyle, let's get 'em! Aw god damn! Batman: You're not smart, you're selfish. You endanger everyone's life. Why don't you let your boyfriend here go home to his wife? Nobody likes you. Not your brother, not your partner, not Scotland Yard! You'll die alone with no friends except that needle in your arm! Sherlock Holmes: *Thinking* This mustn't register on an emotional level... First, exploit childhood tragedy... then gesture with pipe... Watson finishes punchline... next, acknowledge compliment... Conclude with killer catchphrase... *End thought* I believe your parents' homicide is why you mask your face. You're shamed and traumatized and haunted by the vast disgrace Of watching like a passive waste as momma died and daddy was dispatched with haste! Dr. Watson: Holmes, you've cracked the case! Sherlock Holmes: You're a batshit crazy basket case! Dr. Watson: Bloody good rhymes! Sherlock Holmes: I've got tonnes. Dissing these dynamic douchebags was elementary, my dear Watson. Dr. Watson: OHHHHHHH!!! Karaoke Trivia *This is the first battle to feature superheroes. *This is the second battle where there are two people on each team, first being Mario Bros vs Wright Bros. *This is the third battle to contain only fictional rappers, first two being Gandalf vs Dumbledore and Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. *This is the third battle where MC Mr. Napkins plays a character, first two being Albert Einstein vs Stephen Hawking amd Doc Brown vs Doctor Who. *This is the first and only battle to have a rapper say something during the Who won? Who's next? screen. Poll Who won? Sherlock Holmes and Dr. Watson Batman and Robin Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 26 Category:Season 2 Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Zach Sherwin Category:Kyle Mooney Category:Batman Category:Robin Category:Sherlock Holmes Category:Dr. Watson